


More Than a Fragment

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika wants more of Hanyuu than she already has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Fragment

As I'm the only one with the pleasure of observing you with my main two senses in my right mind, fully and wholly as you want me to, I feel you're more mine than anyone else's. Not as if I own you, Hanyuu. It's just you're always around, but just for me to see. Even if I don't hear you or see you, I know you're close.

But it's not enough. I don't even want to keep you to myself, although I want you all for me. I wish you could experience friendship like I have, and that I could experience your love, as your past lovers had. How lucky they must have been, many years before me as you were fully alive and visible to the world. Oh, and I do know well that there was suffering then comparable to our's, but there will always be some kind of strife, especially for all of us, having been born here. Pain is forever, although your mortal body wasn't. I can't help but think that even to me, a part of you is locked away.

Yes, I do I feel a bit selfish to want more than I already have. Hanyuu, to me you're much more than a fragment of the past or a hidden piece of history. As I've forgiven you, please also forgive my yearning to be able to touch you. Hold you. Kiss you.


End file.
